


Nerd, de père en fils

by Krisalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John is a little out of character, Pre-Series, familly, funny I guess, john don't assume, john is a geek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisalt/pseuds/Krisalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Sam est un nerd, et que son frère n'est pas loin derrière lui. Mais qui aurait soupçonné John Winchestern, l'homme de fer, d'avoir plus qu'un léger penchant pour ce côté obscure de la littérature et du cinéma ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd, de père en fils

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Cela fait de longues années que je lis des fanfictions et que je tente d'en écrire, sans jamais en finir ou les publier. Et bien nous pouvons désormais affirmer haut et fort que j'ai atteind mon but : voici ma première fic publiée, tout fandom confondu !  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

John Winchester avait une image à entretenir, dont il était fier et qu'il chérissait. Il était un homme d'action, ancien marine, et chasseur de monstre en tout genre en exercice. Il aimait ce voir comme un roc, un phare dans la tempête, un homme vers qui on se tournait en cas de besoin. Et rien ne devait venir entacher cette réputation, pas même le moindre petit écart. Il est dur de garder la tête haute et une crédibilité à toutes épreuves quand les gens savent que vous avez un faible pour Buffy ou que vous êtes capable de nommer tout les nains du Hobbit, et que leur arbre généalogique n'a aucun secret pour vous, sans faire naître de terribles soupons chez vos pairs. Il n'osait même pas imaginer les moqueries des autres chasseurs et les quolibets qu'on lui lancerait si ils venaient à découvrir qu'il était un nerd de première classe depuis toujours. Et ses fils ? Comment conserver cette autorité de fer en regardant au grand jour des dessins animés (même si John était persuadé que Goldorak était loin de n’être qu'une simple animation pour enfant. Non sérieusement, de telles réflexions, une telle profondeur méritaient plus de reconnaissance !). 

 

Cette passion, il l'avait depuis tout petit. Elle lui avait été instillé par son père, Henry Winchester. Comme beaucoup de père, il lui avait lu des histoires pour l'endormir. Mais a la place de conte de fée classique, il avait eu le droit à La Guerre des monde ou encore au Hobbit, ce qui avait inévitablement forgé ses goûts. Après la disparition de son père, il avait continué à explorer cette littérature, comme pour tenter de ne pas oublier Henry. Mais quand en grandissant il s'était révélé que la norme n'était pas en faveur de ce genre de fantaisies. C’est ainsi que John avait décidé, et cela depuis des années, que pour vivre heureux et dans la dignité, il valait mieux vivre dans la clandestinité. Depuis son entré chez les marines et même après quand il avait commencé à travailler comme mécano, puis par la suite lors de sa saga vengeresse contre les démons, il avait pris bien soin de ne pas se démarquer, se souvenant trop bien des courts de lycée et du sort très peu enviable de ses camarades assumant pleinement leur loisir, mais recevant en échange l'opprobre générale et une collection de galoches. 

 

Malheureusement, il n'est pas toujours aisé de contrôler ses pulsions et plus d'une fois sa langue avait fourché. John se rappelait avec vivacité de certains moments douloureusement gênant pour lui.  
L'histoire du faux badge de FBI par exemple. Il avait eu un moment de faiblesse, comme cela arrive à tout le monde. Il travaillait alors avec un autre chasseur, Jack Greenfield, ayant laissé ces deux fils au bon soin de Bobby. La créature chassée était une sirène qui avait laissé trois morts derrière elle dans une petite ville de Californie. Ce n'était pas un travail à prendre à la légère. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils s'étaient mis au travail. Le commissariat avait été tout naturellement le premier endroit vers lequel ils avaient mi le cap, à la recherche d'informations supplémentaires, tout prêt à berner les agents qu'ils rencontreraient. 

 

En arrivant devant les portes du poste de police, John, très sur de lui, prit la direction des opérations comme à son habitude.  
« -Bon, j'interroge et tu prend des notes, compris ?  
-Dac Dac Boss, » répondit Jack, habitué aux manières très dictatoriales de John.  
Satisfait de la réponse, John ouvrit la porte et fit son entré. La clef, s'était d'être assurée, de faire comprendre qu'on avait le pouvoir de son côté. C'est donc avec une démarche confiante, suivit de près par son complice, que John approcha de l'accueil, en sortant sa fausse plaque FBI.

 

«-Bonjour agent. Officier Jommy Cross Slan du FBI. Nous sommes venu pour enquêter sur des meurtres signalés par …  
-Vous êtes sérieux ?! » l’interrompit l'agent, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de ravissement. John ne comprenait pas trop comment une enquête du FBI sur des meurtres pouvait provoquer autant de ravissement. Et vu l'expression de Jack, celui ci avait l'air tout aussi surpris.  
« -Et bien …, commença a répondre John, un peu hésitant  
-Vous vous appelez vraiment Jommy Cross Slan ? Mon dieu ! Comme dans À la poursuite des Slans ! Vous devez connaître sans aucun doute ! Vos parents devaient être des fans ! A moins qu'au FBI vous ne choisissiez des allias ? Je suis un fan de ce livre ! J'ai plusieurs éditions, dont une copie signée par l'auteur ! Faut dire aussi que c’est une des œuvres majeure et fondatrice de la littérature de science fiction contemporaine, même si elle a plus de quarante ans ! Et ce personnage est tellement incroyable ! »

John était resté bouche bée durant toute la tirade hystérique de l'agent, paralysé d'horreur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé tomber sur quelqu'un capable de reconnaître le nom qu'il avait choisis pour sa carte. Et Jack le regardait maintenant, les yeux ronds et un sourire incrédule. Il savait … Pas moyen que John est choisis un nom si farfelu par hasard et que cela correspondent comme par magie à un protagoniste télépathe d'une aventure interdimentionnel de plus de quarante ans. Il était fais comme un rat.  
« -Alors ?   
La question du jeune hystérique le sortit de sa réflexion.  
-Alors quoi, répondit il un peu sèchement.  
-Et bien, c'est votre vrai nom ou un allias d'agent secret ?  
-Hein, Jommy Cross Slan ? » ricana Jack, un sourire rayonnant au lèvre. 

 

Après cette lourde et humiliante épreuve pour John, et cet amusant épisode pour Jack, les deux hommes eurent enfin un accès total aux informations. A partir de là, l'enquête fut assez rapide, surtout grâce au zèle de John bien décidé à rester le moins de temps possible avec Jack, encore trop vexé de sa confrontation. La pauvre sirène n'eut absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir, John s'en assura. Il s'était peut être un peu défoulé sur elle, mais il avait une excuse plutôt bonne selon lui. Et Jack avait perdu son sourire en coin après ça. Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés, chacun partant de son coté, John se jurant de ne plus laisser parler son fanboy intérieur a travers des badges de FBI et Jack avec une bonne anecdote pour des soirées entre chasseurs autour d'une bonne bière.  
Bien sur, plus d'une fois sa langue le trahit. Sans oublier que les chasseurs sont de vrais commères, et que cette malheureuse histoire, ainsi que d'autres, se mit à circuler, et à être amplifier, jusqu'à n'avoir qu'une ressemblance que lointaine avec les événements, ce qui arrangeait bien John au final : qui irait croire qu'il se baladait en uniforme de Star Trek, lui, le terrible Winchester ? Personne ! 

 

Le plus dur n'était pas de feindre auprès des autres chasseurs. Non, c' était ses fils qui lui posait le plus de problème. Il avait cette idée selon laquelle aucun de ses deux garçons ne pourraient le prendre au sérieux si ils venaient à découvrir que leur père étaient un ex junkie de figurine en plomb. Alors il ne se laissait aller que quand il chassait seul ou bien lors de l'absence de ses fils. Dans l'ensemble, John se félicitait d'avoir tenu une bonne vingtaine d'année. La discipline payait. Mais il y avait eu des fuites, des moments de faiblesses, que les deux diablotins avaient su desceller.  
En vérité, les deux frères savaient pertinemment que leur père était un dingue de SF et de fantasy, mais qu'il était horriblement gêné et n'assumait pas ses goûts. Cela les amusaient plus qu'autre chose et ils en profitaient pour lui faire des frayeurs de temps à autres. 

 

Le coup de grâce à la prétendu indifférence de John au monde de la SF et du fantasy avait été octroyé peu après le retour de Sam de Standfort et leur réunion dans la chasse au démon au yeux jaune. Le pire dans cet événement, c’est que John n’eut même pas conscience de se vendre. Tout se déroula après une chasse au sorcière. Des meurtres irrésolus avaient attiré leur attention, comme à leur habitude, ainsi que des détails étranges et croustillants : des cœurs explosants dans la poitrine ? Pas très naturel tout ça. John avait décrété avec autorité que cette affaire était la leurs et ils avaient mi le cap sur la petite ville de Bradburry. Après les démarches habituelles, la police gentiment bernée, les témoins savamment interrogés et la sorcière violemment carbonisée, ils étaient revenus au motel pour récupérer leur affaire. Et c'est tout en nettoyant ses armes que John avait commis l'erreur. Tout excité de la chasse, il faisait un récapitulatif des événements, en profitant pour donner une leçon a ses fils, comme il aimait tant le faire. 

« -Elle était trop sur d'elle ! Toutes les sorcières sont comme ça ! Souvenez vous en ! Quelques grimoires et formules magique et elles se prennent pour Voldemort, planifient la fin du monde et éviscèrent les moldus ! La clef, c'est d'utiliser leur assurance aveugle ! Vous avez entendu les gars ?  »

Et pour sur, ils avaient entendu. Sam fixait avec incrédulité son père, sans pouvoir croire ce que ce dernier venait de dire.  
« -Il a lu tout les livres, lui chuchota son frère qui s’était approché subrepticement de lui avec un sourire amusé.  
-T'es sérieux ?  
-Oui. Il ne veut pas que ça se sache. Il les a lu en cachette, quand je sortais le soir je pense ou quand il était en solo. J'ai retrouvé le 3e tome dans son sac en cherchant un tee shirt que j'avais paumé.  
-Mon dieu … Il est toujours le même, souffla Sam, en secouant la tête d'un air amusé.  
-Qu'est ce que vous mijotez tout les deux, héla John, soupçonnant une embrouille en voyant leur mines de conspirateur réjouis.   
\- Rien rien ! » se hâta de répondre Sam, tout en saisissant son sac pour finir de ranger ses affaires. Dean l'imita, envoyant un sourire innocent a leur père abordant une mine soupçonneuse. Après tout, si leur père ne s'assumait pas, c'était son problème.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous lisez ces quelques lignes, c'est que vous avez atteind la fin de la fic ! merci de votre attention ! En espérant que cela vous a plu !


End file.
